


Similarities

by toosolidcuuj



Series: dorktp [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Gen, daddy!ed, mentions of Maes Hughes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosolidcuuj/pseuds/toosolidcuuj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is in denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities

Ed doesn’t really notice the indulgent sighs and smirks filling the room whenever he whips out a photo or mentions how his son knows his letters, or discusses names for the baby on the way. He has no idea the neighbors chuckle about it when he’s not around.

Until one day over the phone, Mustang slips and calls him “Maes.”

After spending two minutes struggling to regain intelligible speech he protests, “No _way_ am I that obnoxious!”

Mustang breaks it to him gently. “When you first found out she was pregnant you rang up everyone you knew -”

“That’s because it was _good news_ , dammit, who doesn’t want to hear -”

“You always call me at work.”

“That’s because you’re always working -”

“We’ve all placed bets on how much camera film you use in a month.”

“What the - you - what’re you - who the hell is _we_?!”

“My whole team and half of Miles’. Please tell me it’s five canisters.”

“I don’t use _that_ much!”

“Damn. How much do you use then?”

“That’s - that’s not important.”

Ed swears he can hear Mustang’s condescending smirk. “That’s all right, you don’t have to tell us. I was planning on asking Winry anyway.”

“You’re not allowed to talk to her anymore!”

Ed is forced to hang up after that, because _wrenches_ (and something about how he can’t control who Winry talks to, but that was a _joke_ , dammit, it’s not like he can stop Mustang _or_ her from trying to ruin his life behind his back), and once she calms down he asks her if he really does remind her of Hughes.

“Yes, and it’s adorable.”

He is unable to look anyone in the eye for a straight week.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally just going to be a headcanon but it turned into fic, which is probably why it's in the present tense.
> 
> Originally posted for FMA Week 2015 Day 4 - Love


End file.
